Taking a Chance
by SilverLunarStar
Summary: Taking a chance means pursuing an opportunity when it becomes available. Grab it as soon as it’s presented, because you never know if it’ll happen again. This is a lesson both Ryan and Kelsi had to learn. Post-HSM. Ryelsi, TG, ZS, CT


**Taking a Chance**

_By: SilverLunarStar_

* * *

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own _High School Musical_… Disney reserves all rights! However, I do hold tenure to this ficlet's idea and, especially, the crappy song used in the end, title and all! Mine I tell you, mine!_

**Author's Note:** _As__ I've stated before, I'm sure, I DO NOT dislike Jason Cross, but he does greatly annoy me. I have loved the Ryan/Kelsi paring since the first movie. If no one likes this paring, don't come hating on my story just because I put them together. Other than that, your opinions are greatly appreciated and wanted. ALSO, this is my take on _High School Musical 2_. It's basically what I would have wanted to have happened after the first movie._  
_  
In honor of _High School Musical 3: Senior Year_, this will be my last _High School Musical_ fic for quite some time. I hope everyone enjoyed reading my Ryelsi fics and that you'll all enjoy watching the third movie, which will come out in four days!!_

_Oh! One last thing, kudos to whoever guesses the movie I'm hinting at. It's one of my favorites!_

* * *

_I've always believed everyone has their 'one and only' out there somewhere. Sooner or later, we all meet someone who will be there for us, no matter what; someone who inspires you, who you would to anything for and they for you. Of course, high school is probably too soon to be thinking about _forever_. Though, it's always nice to dream, isn't it? It's probably the adolescent dream: graduate and fall in love. Or maybe it's just me…?_

"Ryan! It's time for lunch!"

Ryan Evans turns from his journal to face his older-by-twelve-minutes, twin sister, Sharpay Evans. "Oh, right."

"You've been really out of it lately Ryan, more so than usual!"

He just shrugs.

His sister eyes his normal spiral notebook. She's been noticing that he's been spacing out a lot, ever since the Winter Musical began. Now, the play is done. Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez did a wonderful job. 'Thanks to me.' They may have the chemistry and singing parts down, but their acting skills definitely need a fine tuning. They're way too bashful. However, it's thanks to their connection that the musical was such a hit.

Entering the cafeteria, the twins join their friends, old and new.

Troy and Gaby's relationship inspired all of East High and helped them see beyond their labels.

Now, everyone is randomly spread around.

A good example is the table Troy and Gaby sit at.

There are jocks: Troy himself, his best friend, Chad Danforth, Zeke Baylor, and Jason Cross. The bookworms: Gabriella herself and her best friend, Taylor McKessie. Then there's the drama queen and king: the twins themselves, and the newly approved composer: Kelsi Nielsen. All of the girls on the table are dating jocks, showing that they don't only date cheerleaders. The only person without someone is…

"Ryan, when am I going to see you with someone?"

The blond boy groans, rolling his eyes. "Sharpay, I don't see how it's any of your business."

"Of course it's my business! I'm your twin!" The blond girl is honestly offended. She's just looking out for her 'younger' brother. It's just not healthy for him to be the only single person in their group. 'Or to be crushing on someone who's already taken.' She looks at her doppelganger sadly, noticing his attention has once again been drawn to the laughing Kelsi…and the grinning Jason.

Since the beginning of high school, Ryan has had a crush on Kelsi. He first laid eyes on her on their second Drama Club meeting. The meek girl had hesitantly entered the classroom and politely asked Ms. Darbus if she could join.

Sharpay will not admit to anyone but herself that she was just a tad bit rude to the poor girl. Maybe if she hadn't shown so much disdain towards Kelsi, Ryan wouldn't have felt intimidated and would have expressed his feelings for her. She looks around. 'We may be more diverse, but we're still a cliché group.' Every single one of the girls is dating a jock.

Ryan shrugs, choosing to ignore his twin's question. 'I only wish I could ignore them the same.' He remembers being in junior high and Sharpay watching her cliché chick flicks. One of them had a pair of best friends, a boy and a girl, the boy crushing on his best friend, she falling in love with the popular guy, and after a few predicaments (ex-girlfriend, etc.), the two live happily ever after. In fact, it's also one of his mom's favorite movies. When she was younger, she was in love with the character who loved his best friend. Hence, the nickname Duckie was given to him at the age of three.

Well, the only difference between his life and the movie is that he and Kelsi are not, and never have been, best friends. That's his fault. He didn't take the initiative. Now, she's basically out of his reach.

Standing up, he picks up his tray of picked-on food and leaves.

He never notices a pair of wistful eyes watching him go.

* * *

Kelsi smiles as Jason retells his story of the one-on-one game he had with Zeke. He's very proud that he beat his tall friend. She's happy for him, but it gets pretty tedious after hearing it four times in a row. Her mind wanders as her eyes take in her surroundings. She's already finished eating and wants to leave and try out a rhythm that's been playing in her head all day. She's already written the notes down, now she just has to try it out to hear how it sounds. Her fingers are itching to smooth over the black and white keys.

Sharpay notices the small girl's left hand unconsciously imitate playing a piano. She's also seen how Kelsi's really not all that into Jason. Sure, they get along fine, but it's more like, well, Jason _is_ Kelsi's first boyfriend. He just happens to be the first boy who expressed an interest in the pianist. "Hey Kelsi, so are we going to be hearing another musical from you for next year? I _do_ need to get my spotlight back," she teases.

Kelsi blushes. She's still amazed how the blond's attitude changed about her; Sharpay didn't like her since day one. "Um… I'm not sure yet… I'm hoping to have something new by the end of summer vacation, though."

"Hopefully it'll be before we graduate. I'd love to read it; I'm sure it'll be another great piece."

"O-okay. Sure. I-I was actually thinking of practicing during next period-"

"Why don't you go right now, to get a head start? I'm sure Ms. Darbus would love to hear some of your new ideas."

Kelsi stares. 'How did she-?' "Yeah, you're right, I'll go look for her right now. I'll see you later Jason." She pecks him on the cheek before he tries to kiss her lips. "See you later everyone."

"Bye!" they respond.

Taylor gently elbows the blond. "What are you up to?"

"What?" Innocent look.

Pointed look.

She shrugs. "I'm just giving them a little push in the right direction."

Everyone hears her and smiles, except for Jason who looks clueless, as per usual.

* * *

Ryan mindlessly plays the scales on the piano on the stage: B, C sharp, D sharp, E, F sharp, G sharp, A sharp, B and back. Fingers 4-3-2-1 on the left hand, 1-2-3-4-5 on the right. He hears the door open, so he pauses.

"Ms. Darbus?"

Startled by the familiar voice, he reacts without much thought and rushes backstage to hide.

"Ms. Darbus?" Kelsi calls out again. She looks around and notices that there's no one around. 'I could have sworn I heard someone playing the B major scale…' She's glad though; even if Sharpay suggested she show their teacher her new ideas, it's better she practice them a little first. After all she only has the lyrics for one, without a set rhythm. It's the one in particular she wants to try out…

From his hiding place, Ryan soaks each and every stanza.

* * *

During the past few weeks, Ryan has been haunted by Kelsi's new song. He's been pondering on what to do, how to take a chance, since no opportunities seem to have arisen. That is, until their regular pianist at Lava Springs moves…

* * *

Summer vacation has finally arrived.

On the last day of school, Sharpay encounters Kelsi at their lockers.

"Oh. Come here, Kelsi. I have a summer job for you. At our country club. Our rehearsal pianist is evidently moving."

"Or hiding," she jokes.

The blond laughs. "Probably. Well?"

"Sounds great, thanks."

"See you there."

* * *

Without anyone's knowledge, Sharpay asks Mr. Fulton to call the rest of her East High friends under a new program for high school students.

* * *

When everyone arrives at Lava Springs, they, except for Kelsi, are surprised to be greeted by their 'employers,' Sharpay and Ryan. She gives the Wild Cats, in addition to Mr. Fulton, strict orders, "You may use the equipment in each of your Honorary Member lockers, Fulton will give out your assignments, even though I'm sure you all know what you're here for."

They stare.

"Oh! One more thing." She turns to Mr. Fulton. "No one here is to serve my family." With that, she exits, leaving them to gape after her retreating form.

Kelsi, who is not at all bothered with her employer's announcement, grabs her folder and heads out.

However, before she can escape, Chad stops her. "Kelsi, you knew about this?"

She turns back to face her friends and shrugs. "Yeah, she asked me to replace her pianist on the last day of school."

"Hey, it's not like she's trying to drive us insane," the basketball captain tries to calm his co-captain. "She helped us get a job."

"Yeah, we could have worse, or no, jobs, right?"

Everyone looks at Zeke, which allows Kelsi time to escape as they gang up on him.

"Ready to play for the rich and pompous?"

"Ryan!"

"Who else?" He smiles. "Fearing they're going to gang up on you?" he asks seeing how he startled her.

"How come Sharpay didn't tell them?"

"It's Sharpay, she doesn't need a reason or, at least, she thinks she doesn't."

"Well, it was still nice of her."

"Yeah, surprising huh?"

"I think Zeke's good for her."

"He is; I think loosing the lead for the Winter Musical also helped."

"I'm glad she finally noticed him. Did you know he's liked her since the ninth grade?"

"Really? Wow, that's a long time."

"Not too long," she retorts.

"Not too long," he agrees. After a pause, he asks, "May I accompany you to the lounge ma'am?"

Smiling, she nods her consent.

* * *

About a week into summer, disaster strikes.

Mr. Fulton asks all employees to assemble in the kitchen. "It seems Miss Evans' Chihuahua has gone missing. I've been asked to inform you to keep an eye out."

* * *

"Where could Boi be?" Sharpay sniffles.

"I'm sure he's around sis. It's a big place, but there are also a lot of people. Someone's bound to find him." Ryan pats his sister's back. "Why don't you go get a seaweed wrap?"

"How can you suggest that at the time like this?!"

He jumps. Contemplating on what to do, he almost sighs when he sees Zeke pass by.

"Oh Sharpay, I know Boi is fine." Her boyfriend immediately comforts her as he sees her distraught form. "I've got this," he mouths to her brother.

The blond male nods and leaves, absent-mindedly escaping to the music room.

* * *

Kelsi had been happily playing a piece she had developed after the song she finalized at school, during her free time, until she saw _it_. Her hands slam on the keys as she jumps up and skitters off to the other side of the room.

She looks at the hairy, overgrown rat growling at her. Her eyes dart from it to the door, estimating her chances of escape. As it starts barking, she whimpers and bites her lip as it comes closer.

"What's going-?"

Boi yelps and scurries off, getting out from between Ryan's legs, almost making him stumble.

"Are you okay?" After regaining his footing, he goes to help Kelsi to her feet.

"I-I guess," she chokes out. Clearing her throat, she tries again. "What _was_ that?"

He looks at her curiously. "Weren't you at today's staff meeting?"

Kelsi blushes. "I didn't get the memo. I was in here practicing a song for the talent show."

"Oh, that's right, my sister asked you to see if you could compose a group thing. Isn't it crazy how she's willing to share the spotlight now?"

"Like I said, Zeke's good for her. Anyway…what was the meeting about that had to do with that…dog?"

"That's Boi, Sharpay's pet. Ugly little bugger, isn't he? He only likes me because I feed him the times Sharpay forgets to. Well, she couldn't find him this morning and panicked so she asked everyone to keep an eye out for him."

By this time, they've sat on the piano bench.

"So, I take it you're not very fond of dogs." This is definitely more a statement than a question.

She shakes her head, making her curls bounce. "I'm more of a feline person than canine."

"Really? Then you should have gotten along fine with Sharpay since the beginning," he jokes.

Kelsi laughs. "Let me specify, I like the tame cats, not the overgrown ones like mountain lions."

They laugh together.

"So, do you have anything in particular?"

"Well, I was working on…"

* * *

Ever since the Chihuahua Catastrophe, as Ryan dubbed it, during Kelsi's intervals, he helps her plan their show.

After the baseball game in which Ryan surprises them with his superior skills, he's pleased that he's now accepted as himself by his peers and not just because of his twin, who has Zeke.

They celebrate at Gaby's house, eating Mrs. Montez' scrumptious brownies.

Kelsi's the only one without a congratulatory smile. No, her smile is one of pride, as if she's always known he's a great baseball player.

'Soon, I'll tell her soon,' he resolves.

* * *

It's the night of the Midnight Summer's Talent Show and everything is outstanding. In fact, it works out better than anticipated. The whole group sings "You are the Music in Me" and "Everyday." Sharpay does "Humuhumunukunukuapua'a" with Zeke.

The trophy is presented to Ryan and Kelsi, except…Kelsi's not here!

Everyone looks around, confused, as they smile and bow.

Ryan accepts the prize for his partner.

When he receives the award, his sister hisses, "Where is she?"

"I'm not sure…" He trails off when he looks back, noticing that Jason's also missing. Unexplainable dread fills his body.

* * *

While "Humuhumunukunukuapua'a" was going on (Ryan took care of the background music) she took Jason aside, leading him backstage. Her heart speeds up as she thinks about what she's about to do.

"What's wrong?" Jason asks. He puts an arm around her and brings her closer to him to kiss her.

Kelsi turns and removes his arm from her. "Jason, I really need to talk to you…"

* * *

Jason leaves the music room, fighting his mixed feelings. He's sad because of what she told him, happy because she told him, and slightly angry at a particular blond…

Thanks to his internal battle, he doesn't realize said blond pass by or hear him calling him.

Ryan contemplates following the jock to ask him what's wrong and about Kelsi's location, until he hears a familiar tune.

"_There's only so much I can do, there's only so much I can say, why do I pursue the unattainable? I'm never satisfied with what I have, because I don't have you, all seems lost_."

Standing just outside the music room, he carefully opens the door.

"_Then… There's a sudden rift, in reality_."

He steps in, unable to resist. "_And before thinking twice, I jump in and take the chance; it's a once in a lifetime opportunity. I go ahead and take the chance_."

Kelsi's startled when she hears his voice, but quickly smiles, not even wondering how he knows the words. After all, they worked together for a good few weeks on the Talent Show, it's reasonable that he'd run into it. What she doesn't know is that this isn't the first time he's heard it. "_It won't happen again, you never know, when it'll happen_."

"_When life will present that chance, it happens when you least expect it_."

They sing the chorus together. "_And before thinking twice, I jump in and take the chance; it's a once in a lifetime opportunity, I go ahead and take a chance_."

Kelsi takes over the following stanza. "_Don't look for it, don't hunt it down. If I do, it might pass me by. I try not to be passive either. I take in my surroundings, I appreciate what I have, do what I do best_."

Ryan cuts in. "_Before I know it, I don't think twice. I've jumped in and taken this chance_…"

Kelsi slows down the tempo as his voice slows down and he comes closer to her.

"_It's a once in a lifetime opportunity; I've gone ahead and taken this chance._"

Once the pianist hits the last note, she turns to face him.

Without another word, they join their lips, taking the plunge together.

_Taking a chance means pursuing an opportunity when it becomes available. Whether it is taken advantage of in that precise moment or becomes a steady process is variable. It all depends on the person and situation. However, why would one want to wait? Grab it as soon as it's presented, because you never know if it'll happen again._

_Finito_

* * *

_This has definitely turned out to be my longest _High School Musical_ fanfic. However, I doubt it's my best. It was a little rough because I didn't know exactly which song to use. I was going to go with a non-related _High School Musical_ song, but, somehow, this popped out. Well, for me, it's more of a poem than a song. These are just words; it has no set rhythm as I'm definitely no musical composer._

_Well, I hope everyone enjoyed all of my _High School Musical _fanfics__. If this is your first time reading something of mine and you enjoy Ryelsi, I have four other fanfics posted which you can check out in my profile!_

_Special thanks to my anonymous reviewer "Penny" for commenting on all four of my fics!_

_I hope to hear an opinion from everyone for this story!_

_See you next time!_

_Eli_


End file.
